First Time We Met
by yourtypicalluckyfan
Summary: Red and Blue visited a very familiar place, and the results is quite unexpected, or maybe not for Blue. This is a Luckyshipping one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, well. . . there is a chance if God allow it.**

"Well? How about this one Red?" asked a certain familiar brunette girl who is now holding a pair of clothes in her hands. She turned her head to her male companion who goes by the name Red.

"For a hundredth times, they all looks good on you Blue. Now can we please go now? We've been here like ages. And I'm bored." Red answered whining.

The familiar brunette girl whose name is Blue scoffed at his answer and turned her head toward the mirror again and looked at the clothes she had in her hands all this time. The two of them are at Celadon Department Store. Blue needs to find cute clothes for her, while Red's purpose for being dragged there are to carry her bags when she is done and to compliment her looks. She could asked anyone, but for another reasons she chooses Red. Little did Red know about her 'other' reasons.

"Stop being such a baby, we've only been here for like an hour and a half. It's not that long right?"

"By your standards maybe, but to me it's like a year or maybe even more." he said while folding his hands and turned his head away, much like a child.

"It's seems like I need to do something to stop that whining of yours." she asked with a smirked while slowly walking towards Red.

"And what is exactly you mean by th-" he was cut off when Blue planted her lips to his cheeks. He can feel his cheeks begin to burning hot. Blue pulled off and take a good look on Red's face, which to her was priceless. His face was as red as his name and his eyes are as wide as a plate. She couldn't help it but let out a laugh.

"Wh, why did you do that for?" Red asked still with a red face.

"I told you didn't I? I need to do something with that constant whining of yours and that is the perfect thing to do." she replied with a smile followed by a wink.

"But, but couldn't you do that another way?"

"Well. . . if you like, I could do that to your lips, it seems to be softer than your cheeks." she replied with a flirtatious tone accompanied with a smile. Red's face turned even redder at the thought of the two of them kissing. She giggled when she sees his face. Yes, teasing and flirting with Red is what she loved to do, besides shopping.

After another thirty minutes and ten more clothes, they have finally done the shopping, much to Red's relieve. But his relieve didn't last long when he look at all the clothing bags that he needs to carried. There has to be like six bags.

"Can't you lighten the bags a bit?"

"Nope. Girls need a lot of things you know."

"But still, you can't possibly hoping me to carry all of that."

"Do you want more bags?"

". . ."

"Good, now c'mon, carry them like a man already." she said with a smile and started to walk, leaving Red behind with all the shopping bags. Red groaned at this but he still carried them. And so, they started to walk back to good old Pallet Town. The journey was peaceful and silent until Blue broke it.

"Say Red, do you still have time?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure I got time. Why you ask?"

"Well, there is this place that I want to go with you."

"It's not another department store right?" he asked curiously and started to back away a bit.

"Don't worry it's not that."

Red let out a sigh of relief after hearing that. It was hard enough for him to carry six bags and he couldn't bear the thought of him carrying more bags.

"Maybe." she said with a playful smile.

"Aww. C'mon Blue. It's hard enough with six bags and you expect me to carry more?" he replied with a slight 'you have got to be kidding me' tone.

"I'm just joking silly. It's actually this way." she replied with a giggle and then she take Red's arms and started to drag him somewhere. The place they are heading is not too far, in fact it was a very familiar place for the two of them.

"Well? Do you remember this place?" Blue asked as she let go of his arms and gazed at the view.

The place is an open-field grass, with a nice view. There's also an observation post not too far from there. Just now, the wind is blowing at their direction, making their hair blowing wildly. (A/N: I don't know how to describe that. So please bear with me)

"Of course I remember," he smiled at the view, "How could I ever forget? This place, is the very first place when we met for the first time."

"Yup, that's right. This place is the beginning, the starting point of you and I."

They stayed there for a while, enjoying the views, feeling the breeze they felt on their skin, and reminiscing about the past. They both seated on the grassy field and are right next to each other.

None of them are talking, but they both have the same thought. They thought about what started as a shaky relationship, later in the future, turn out to be a very close relationship. They both never thought that they will become so close right now, then again Blue was already suspected it. From the first time they encounter each other, and when they keep meeting and helping each other, and after she got a chance to get to know him even better, she has learned that he's not only gullible, but he is also a very kind and gentle person. She thought that he was the kindest person she has ever met. His kindness almost seems like its natural, not only to people but also to his pokemons. It awes her every time.

Red, he thought about Blue back then and the Blue now. He stole a glance at her and it got him thinking, about her first impression on him. At first he thought that she was a sneaky little thief, the last person that you could probably trust, but after he had learned about her past, he was wrong about her. He got a chance to know her better, and it turns out she was actually a kind and the type of person that you can trust without a second doubt. Red had regretted to think bad about her in the past, but now he feels like he was the luckiest person in the world because they were best friend.

As they get lost in their thoughts, both of their hands started to move slowly. Until they fingers touch each other. They both looked down and saw that, they both blushed a bit. Blue started to pull her hand but was startled by Red's sudden action. Red, without hesitation, holds Blue's hand in his own. Blue look at Red and he gave her a very kind and gentle gaze with a smile, which made Blue blushed at the sight.

_I guess this is the right time for me to tell her, _Red's thought.

"Hey, Blue?"

"Hm?"

"There's something I wanna say to you."

"What is it?"

"Well, how do I say it," he scratched his back awkwardly while looking at the sky, "This is kinda embarrassing."

"What? Just say it already. Whether it's embarrassing or not, we can leave that later." Blue said, although she's already suspected what is it that Red is trying to say.

"Well, . . . This is funny, back then I could say something like this with no problem."

"It's okay, today we're done shopping anyway, you don't have to worry about carrying more bags."

"No!," he quickly turned his head towards her, she could see that his face is all red, probably because of what he's going to say, "That's not it!"

"Then what is it?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"The thing is, Blue. . . I, I. . . I."

"Well? I what?"

Red took a deep breathe and face Blue, "Blue, I like you."

As soon as Red said that, Blue pulled him closer and planted her lips on his. This startled Red a bit, but then he started to kiss her back. And after a minute they stopped.

"Well? It's not THAT hard to say right?" she said with a wink.

"Then, that means. . ."

"Yup, I like you too Red." she said as she hugged Red which Red returned the hug.

"Well, it's getting late, we should go now." Red said getting up and after that he extended his hand towards Blue.

"You're right." Blue said as she takes Red's hand.

Red's left hand was carrying all the shopping bags, while the right one was holding Blue's hand. They began to walk back to Pallet Town, still smiling at each other because of what happened. From today onwards, Red and Blue are no longer best friends, they are more than that, they are a couple now. Something that they both have wanted to be.

"Guess today's shopping wasn't so bad after all."

"Of course. But, now that we are a couple, you better strengthen your arms 'cause we're gonna do lots of shopping." Blue said with a wink.

"Wha?"

**And that's it. Quite long for the first time trying. Anyway, if you're done reading this please review. Your comment means a LOT. Trust me, if this is your first time, you wanna know what people think about your story. That's why, please take little bits of your precious time to review this story. You can say anything, whether you like it or not, or there's something wrong, basically anything. **


End file.
